


How to Make it Through a S***-tastic Day

by emmabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JJ being JJ, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Supportive Otabek Altin, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Yuri was having one of those days where everything goes terribly wrong and he just wants to sulk and hate the world. Luckily, he has two boyfriends who come to his rescue.





	How to Make it Through a S***-tastic Day

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to try this pairing. So have some super fluff and let me know how you like it!

Yuri had one of those shit-tastic days that made you want to run off into the woods and live like a hermit. Kicking the flat tire on his moped, he grumbled every curse word he knew in every language he knew. He should have known the day wouldn’t go well when he tripped over the cat and spilled coffee on his lucky shirt. Sadly, ruining his shirt had been the highlight of the day. Everything else had been a downward spiral. Of course, a flat tire was just what he needed to move this horrible day firmly into the shitty day category. 

Instead of pulling out his phone and calling for a ride, he started walking. Yes, it was about ten miles. Yes, it was over 90F. Yes, he was overdressed. No, he didn’t care. 

Still practicing his multilingual cursing skills, Yuri’s ears perked up when he heard the familiar purr of a motorcycle engine. 

 

“Get on.” Otabek pulled up next to Yuri. He looked like a bad ass on his big bike, even the helmet with bear ears that Yuri had bought him didn’t diminish that. 

“No,” Yuri said grumpily, looking away and clenching his jaw.

Beka kept going slow next to him, luckily no one else was on the road. Typically, he didn’t say anything more, with Otabek there just didn’t seem to be any need to talk. He just kept pace with Yuri, slowly scooting his bike in the street.

Finally, Yuri couldn’t take the silence anymore. That big dumb bike made too many happy sounds and rubbed in the temporary death of his moped even more. 

“Go home!” Yuri shouted. His blonde hair was already starting to stick to his forehead, and he was sweating in places he wished he wouldn’t. 

Otabek didn’t seem fazed. “Are you coming or not?” He held out the tiger helmet to Yuri. 

Yuri growled and snatched the helmet from him. He put it on and strapped it down before he got on the bike and held on to Beka. “Let’s go.” He huffed.

Without any further prodding, Otabek zipped off. Normally he drove carefully, but today he put a little flair in it and made the short ride back to the house fun. Well… a little fun. Couldn’t be too much fun as Yuri was still determined to be in a bad mood.

Pulling up in the drive, Yuri hopped off the bike. “I could have made it on my own,” he said. 

Taking off his helmet he handed it to Beka, not even putting it away properly himself.

Otabek nodded and took off his own helmet. “I know,” he said simply. 

Yuri wanted to know how Otabek had known to drive by just when Yuri had been in need of help, but he reminded himself he was in a bad mood and therefore ,  antisocial. 

Turning on his heel, he walked into the house without waiting for Beka. 

 

Inside the house, as usual Potya came to greet him. He smiled a little and knelt to scoop her up. But, usually though in the theme with the day, Potya breezed right past Yuri to go meow at Otabek for attention. Undoubtedly, she was still peeved about that morning. But really, if anyone should be peeved, it was Yuri. He was the one who had fallen over and skinned his knees.

Yuri stomped upstairs and went into the bathroom for a cooling shower. The pipes rattled and groaned before letting out a steamy hot jet of water. 

“Of course! You want hot, you get cold. You want cold, you get hot!” Yuri shouted and glared at the shower head. 

A hand reached into the shower, making Yuri jump. Otabek did some sort of tapping on the pipes with his fist and the water turned magically to the temperature Yuri wanted. 

The wonderful thing with Beka was that he didn’t need to say anything or have Yuri say something either. Their way of conversation was done with reading looks and sensing vibes rather than words. That’s how it had always been between them, and Yuri treasured it. It was nice to be with someone who didn’t need to talk all the time and could simply understand. 

Beka left the bathroom with a soft click of the bathroom door.

Sadly, the shower did little to help Yuri relax. Turning off the water, he didn’t even try to dry off before he threw himself onto the bed. 

 

Just as Yuri started to fall asleep, the front door slammed open, as it normally did about this time of day. 

“I’m home!” An overly cheerful voice called. 

Yuri grabbed a pillow and covered his ears as JJ proceeded to announce his arrival to the world. 

Sighing and kicking his feet a little, Yuri continued to mope and wished he could fall asleep quickly before JJ came to bother him. 

 

The first clue that someone was in the room with him was the sharp slap of a towel on his butt. 

Yuri yelped in surprise and jerked his head up to see who would dare. 

Of course, only JJ would. The smug bastard threw the towel in Yuri’s lap.

“You didn’t even dry yourself off. Gross.” He chuckled. 

Balling up the towel, Yuri threw the towel back at JJ, “Back off, Jean.” 

JJ’s smile didn’t falter, he tossed the towel over his shoulder and chuckled. He sat on the edge of the bed, just outside of Yuri’s bubble. “Beka said you were upset. Bad day?” 

Unlike Otabek, who had been silent but supportive, JJ went straight for the heart of the problem.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Yuri shook his head and grabbed the towel from JJ’s shoulder to dry off, it was getting kinda chilly lying around half wet and naked.

“Must not be a big deal then or you’d tell me,” JJ said, examining his nails.

“Not a big deal?” Yuri rounded on him. “You don’t even know!” 

“Well, of course I don’t know, baby boy. Not as long as you choose to be a brat and mope in silence without telling me what happened,” JJ said. It was still a tease, but with a note of sincerity. JJ might be arrogant and self-absorbed and ridiculously confident, but in fact, there was so much more to him than what he chose to show to most people around him. 

Yuri knew he was being a brat, but if it bothered JJ then he could just leave. Yuri began outright ignoring him, still drying off his damp body. Normally the two would tease back and forth, bantering until one or the other finally got tricked into saying something real. 

Sadly, Yuri didn’t even want to open up enough to risk saying something. He was crushed and in a bad mood overall. Even JJ’s endearing smile and stubborn kindness wasn’t enough to get Yuri to come out of his shell. It was so much easier to sit under his dark cloud and mope. It wasn’t the rational choice, but fuck being rational, Yuri just wanted to be pouty.

Looking up into JJ’s soulful eyes, Yuri was about to tell him to bugger off. However, there was a tenderness in his smile that made Yuri try to push down his bratty inclinations. 

He was just about to start talking, tentatively, before JJ interrupted him. 

“Kitten, come on. I’m trying to be the good guy here.”  JJ had never been one for patience, and in this delicate situation he needed extra patience. It was a backfire of epic proportions.

“You know what?” Yuri grabbed the leopard blanket and started wrapping himself up in it. “Never mind. I’ll be fine as soon as you leave this room.” 

With a large huff, Yuri rolled over and tucked himself in the blanket with his back to the door. He was completely cocooned, covered head to toe in a protective fuzzy blanket, ready to shut out the world forever. 

 

The word brat circled round and round in his head and Yuri began to feel even worse because he was being such a dick to his boyfriends. Not even five minutes passed before Yuri felt the soft weight of another person press on the mattress. Based on the quietness the person, he knew it was Otabek. 

Even though he was wrapped in the blanket, he could feel the warmth of Otabek behind him. Very softly, Otabek started rubbing his back with small little pets at first. 

“The pizza guy is on the way,” JJ announced from the doorway before he climbed on the bed, going to the opposite side of Beka so Yuri was boxed in between them.

 

Yuri burrowed further into the blanket, one on one he could ignore them but if they came at him together like this he couldn’t resist them. They should have been avoiding him, sitting downstairs cuddling together and be happy; but instead they were making every effort to help. Totally unfair. They knew just how to make everything right even when Yuri himself didn’t.

 

JJ laid his head down on Yuri’s side and started teasing his fingers around the edge of the blanket, looking for a way in. 

A little giggle escaped Yuri’s lips as he pulled the blanket in tight so JJ couldn’t get inside. He frowned instantly, reminding himself he wasn’t in a giggly mood. However, the giggle was his undoing. JJ laughed triumphantly and probably would have pounced on Yuri if Otabek hadn’t protectively grabbed the blanket bundle, wrapping himself around it.

“Don’t tease too much,” Beka said, a chuckle in his voice.

Yuri smiled inside his blanket cocoon, everything that felt wrong in the world started to fade away when he was in Otabek’s arms. 

“I wasn’t going to tease too much, just the right amount.” JJ pressed his body on Yuri’s ,  smushing him into Otabek. For a moment Yuri wondered why ,  until he heard the sounds of JJ and Beka kissing. And it sounded like quite the passionate kiss. 

Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. Pressed between his lovers, listening to them kiss was one of the best feelings. He squirmed a little, his body growing warm between them and aching to get in on the kisses. 

With a decidedly smug chuckle, JJ pulled the blanket away from Yuri’s face. “Hello, kitten.” JJ smiled at him. 

“It’s no fair if you both come cuddle me.” Yuri pouted. 

Otabek nuzzled the back of Yuri’s head, kissing him softly, “We are worried about you.”

JJ nodded, kissing Yuri’s forehead in an uncharacteristically gentle manner. 

Yuri felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes and he wanted to hide again. More than anything, he didn’t want them to see him cry.

Perhaps sensing Yuri’s desire to run away again, JJ cupped Yuri’s chin with his fingers and kissed his lips. It was still gentle, his soft lips slowly coaxing Yuri to open to him. Pinned between the two men, Yuri shivered a little. There was nowhere to run or hide, they had him, and they’d keep him. That thought gave more comfort than Yuri could say. 

Many people thought the way they lived was strange or wicked, but Yuri couldn’t imagine any other way. Sandwiched between his lovers, feeling the way they didn’t let him go no matter what. The world, which had seemed rather against him today, suddenly righted. Even if everything else went to shit, these two weren’t going to bail, and they sure weren’t going to let Yuri run either.

A wave of happiness washed over Yuri and he relaxed between them. Opening his mouth to JJ, he let himself be kissed until he was lightheaded. Turning his head a little, Yuri gave Otabek a small smile. Beka needed no further invitation before kissing Yuri with equal ardentness. 

Yuri was pudding between them as JJ moved in close so they could all stretch out together. When the three of them were cuddled up together, it was the safest and happiest place in the world and Yuri was right in the middle of it.

 

“I didn’t get the internship,” Yuri said finally, his voice low and cracking a bit. “The other Yuuri got it. He’ll be studying under Victor now.” 

Ever since he’d joined the company, he’d wanted that job, fought for it. Honestly, even before he’d joined he’d wanted it. His whole life had practically been going in one direction, striving to be working with Victor. Now it was over. It didn’t just feel like losing out on a job, it felt like his whole life heretofore was now in question. 

Both of the other men were silent for a moment but neither seemed surprised. Thankfully, Yuri didn’t have to explain himself further, they both knew what that internship had meant to him. 

“I’m sorry, Yura.” Beka kissed Yuri’s cheek.

“You’ll knock his socks off at the end of the year review and show Victor what he missed out on,” JJ said confidently, kissing Yuri’s other cheek. 

“Yeah.” Yuri smiled a little, he didn’t believe it just yet of course. However, just by telling them and letting them cheer him up, he felt better already. The two of them couldn’t negate the terrible day, but maybe the future didn’t have to look so bleak. 

JJ was moving in for another kiss when the doorbell rang. With a little curse, he got up and ran down the stairs. 

Yuri whimpered when JJ left, he hadn’t been done cuddling yet.

“Clothes.” Beka sat up and grabbed some clothes for Yuri to change into.

“I don’t want clothes.” Yuri sulked, scooting over to the edge of the bed anyway. 

“I know.” Otabek smiled. He handed Yuri a shirt that belonged to JJ, on Yuri it came down just past his butt. Generally, JJ wasn’t a fan of his boyfriends stealing his clothes, but this was one of those times he made an exception. 

Beka had also pulled out a pair of thigh high socks that were all warm and cozy. Kneeling on the floor, he rolled one up Yuri’s leg. He pressed small kisses on Yuri’s soft skin before he covered it with the fabric, like wrapping up a present to save for later. Repeating the motion on the other leg, Otabek smiled up at Yuri.

“There.” Beka rubbed Yuri’s thighs at the top of his socks. “Now you are dressed and can have your supper.” 

Yuri hummed and wiggled his toes. “These socks are slippy on the stairs.”

Like the champion he was, Otabek needed no further hints before he scooped Yuri up in his arms. If he struggled to get them downstairs, Yuri didn’t notice. Yuri smiled, enjoying the pampering he was getting. 

 

JJ smiled at them as he saw them coming down the stairs. “At least you got some clothes on him. I wasn’t sure we’d get any,” he teased with a chuckle.

Yuri huffed a little, the smile on his face growing a little brighter. “Well,  _ you’re _ not going to get any.” He giggled.

“Is that my shirt I see you wearing? I am going to charge you rent for that.”

“For this cheap old thing? I wouldn’t embarrass yourself by suggesting it,” Yuri teased.

JJ laughed, “And here I was about to share these garlic knots with you, but I guess I’ll eat them all myself.” He sat on the sofa with the pizza and sides all out on the coffee table. 

“Not likely.” Beka chuckled, he loved garlic knots.

Normally in the living room, JJ sat in his recliner and Beka sat in his gamer chair on the floor, leaving Yuri alone on the couch. Today was different though, and Beka deposited Yuri in the middle of the couch before sitting next to him.

Beka passed JJ a plate, and he loaded it up with food to give to Yuri. 

“Lord,” JJ tisked his tongue when he turned around to give Yuri his plate, “You’re not even wearing underwear.” 

With a laugh, Otabek pulled Yuri’s shirt down a little. “You can be so conservative at the oddest times.” 

JJ rolled his eyes and poured them all some soda. “It’s just good manners.”

Otabek and Yuri both chuckled and made eyes at each other. 

“So good manners means you can’t sit here with any boxers on, but having sex on every single surface of this house is okay?” Otabek laughed.

JJ looked around the room critically. “Damn, has it really been every surface?”

“Definitely.” Beka nodded with a grin. 

“Otabek picks more interesting positions than you,” Yuri teased, poking JJ’s arm.

“Are you saying I’m predictable?” JJ looked shocked. 

“That thing you do with the maple syrup is interesting.” Beka teased as he munched a piece of pizza.

Yuri laughed and nodded enthusiastically, “I actually like that one more than I probably should.” 

With a little chuckle, JJ shook his head. “You two…” He sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Not have sex in interesting positions, that’s for sure…” Yuri countered before he could think better of it. 

Giving a playful roar, JJ tackled Yuri, pinning him to the sofa with his head and shoulders in Otabek’s lap. 

Beka seemed unfazed, just moving the plates and drinks out of the way and letting the two others rough house.

JJ tickled Yuri’s ribs, Yuri laughed and tried to fight him off, but he didn’t try too hard.

Somewhere in the middle of tickling, it turned into kissing. JJ teasingly bit at Yuri’s lips before peppering him in kisses. He could feel Otabek playing with his hair, looking up at Otabek, Yuri smiled at him, the warm chocolate eyes gazed fondly back at him. 

JJ captured Yuri’s full attention with a more passionate kiss and a soft moan escaped Yuri’s lips. It was then that Otabek gave JJ’s hair a tug. 

“Pizza is getting cold,” Otabek said simply.

Yuri giggled as he watched a clear battle of priorities on JJ’s face. 

“The pizza, you know, Yuri’s comfort food?” Beka said, ruffling JJ’s hair. 

“Alright.” JJ sighed. “To be continued,” he promised Yuri with a grin before releasing him and sitting back up.

Otabek helped Yuri up and put an arm around his shoulders protectively, “At a much later date. He needs his rest tonight.” Beka gave JJ some serious looks that JJ ignored. 

Yuri smiled as he leaned into Beka and his pizza plate was put back on his lap. 

 

Today had been a shit-tastic day. Nothing had gone right. Except… Home. Here between these two with their special relationship everything was good. Of course every day couldn’t be like this. Most days, it took everything the three of them had to keep this threesome working. But today was one of those days that it showed why it was so perfect and why it was worth fighting for. 

Munching his pizza, Yuri smiled. He loved them so much. Someday soon, it would be time to tell them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I don't know how many of you subscribe to me but I thought I'd let you know that I had a family tragedy in December that kind of destroyed my creative side for a while. I am just getting back in the groove thanks to my friend and beta [Angelzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzoo) so please thank them by reading their stuff (cause they are great at writing as well as being a friend).  
> If you are thinking of suicide please reach out to friends or family for help. For those that live in the US you can call this #1-800-273-8255. Don't harm yourselves. You matter. <3


End file.
